We may not live
by tomboys rule girly girls suck
Summary: short drabbles about pairings if you have one you want to see pm it to me first up Bruce/Selina.sorry for the sucky title.
1. Bruce and Selina

**Pairing:Bat-Cat**

Bruce was squatted on a roof top patrolling Gotham on rather busy night,thugs,robbers,rapist, and drug dealers everywhere. By himself,because Tim blew off patrol for some girl he met who was apparently trickster's daughter .He was pissed and was going to give that boy a stern talking to when he got home the last thing he needed was another hybrid baby running around I mean a month ago,fine date her. Now?no way in hell could he date her,three hybrid babies are plenty oh and all these grandfather's were on the light. He doesn't have enough members as it is what if they were to get kidnapped?Plus one of his back ups just died leaving everyone in morning and three league member on a short break from costumes . He can't even give the girl who snuck behind her boyfriends back just to make sure she was on call in emergencies proper vengeance! even though he knew she would understand but it still hurt like hell to know what it was coming to.

"Hey,Batsy."

Her turned around to see Catwoman standing behind smirk on her face but a look in her eyes that said something was wrong he just brushed it off.

"If you're here to cause trouble I don't have time,"He growled at her with an icy cold glare.

"Oh but this can't wait,here."She threw a white stick his way he grab it quickly it read positive on the screen in bright pink letters his mouth gaped.

"I'm pregnant you son of a bitch."Suddenly his stomach felt queasy,he'd call Barbra he doesn't care if the cave was just blown up by Artemis' ghost he was going home!


	2. Lian and Amistad

**A/N:I really didn't choose this so no one blow up that I didn't use your's this is how it works I put the names in this box(its heart-shaped with cupid on the front lol)and draw it out and then write about another note this is really one-sided and probably not what anyone wants to hear when they think of this couple,but it's what came to my mind.**

**Warnings:abuse,slight drug reference,pedophile-ness.**

* * *

**Pairing:Water willow(Amistad/Lian)**

It was almost midnight when I heard a large tapping noise on my window I got up knowing it was Lian who probably got locked out and needed to use a phone to call Jason .Oh it was Lian, but the last thing she'd be doing tonight is calling Jason or Arsenal,a cut under her eye,bruises running up and down her arms and legs,hair a mess and a earing ripped out.I open the window.

"What happen?"Staring at her feet she mutters something,I know what happen"WHAT HAPPEN?!"

"Shut up you'll wake your mom and sister,"She says with that calm voice she often use when she falling apart on the inside.

"They could be asleep if world war three was going on outside the window."

"It is rember."I laughed and got my shoes and a hair brush and a scrunchy that was hopeful Eden's and not of my 'visitor's' slip on the high tops by my bed.

"Rough night."I say stepping though the widow walking the ledge and jumping down swiftly Lian follows.

"Damian's been pissed all week I got away with dealing some green ice on Monday tonight I went by to make up...," her voice trailed off,Damian's got problems.

"Here."

"No thanks man I don't want slut lice," She says taking the brush and leaving the scrunchy she pulls it through he long black hair with a few tugs to remove any and tangles he might of caused about the time she finished fixing what she could we came to the old dinner/pub on fifth street walk in sat down at are usually booth in the back.

This old dinner had sentimental meaning to us, when one of us gets hurt or messed with we come coffee and just sit and convince the other one to talk.I rember all the times we sat quietly drinking coffee trying to forget all the baggage we had and all the baggage forced upon us by our parents . All of the times we tried to figure out what to do with little rations and not enough money from the team's monthly allowance left to get anymore stamps.A lack of weapons or medicine with sick people and battles brewing.

"the usually and a band-aid right?"the waitress asks when she gets to the table.

"Yeah Shirley," she then leaves with order and Lian snaps.

"I couldn't be normal and raised by my bio mom and dad have normal night life a normal job and find a guy who would never do this to me could I," she begins sobbing,it's tough being forced to love some one especially for a girl I mean I was forced to imprint on a girl and I stil see various whores thought-out the week and Damian's done this four-time before tonight imprinting just doesn't workout.

"Lian you're not normal."

"I know but still."

"Lian every guys not like him I'm sure you'll find a perfect guy who loves and wants to be with you someday," I say with a passion that makes me realize I want to be that guy.I want to wake up each day with Lian in my arms and grow old with her.

"Pft like who," she says Laughing.

"Like me."

"Austin,it..I...What about Dami and Sinder**(1)**?"

"We don't love them!"

"You may not Love Sinder but I the love Damian with all my heart!"

"Love him?How can you even look him in the eyes he beats you Lian!He's a monster!"

"He is a monster but he's also person!And The person I love and want to be his .He's not perfect but he's way better than you Sinder's terrified of you!"With that she stomps out telling Shirley to put he coffee on her tab.I just sit there rembering what she said,honestly we were all monsters.

* * *

** 1. Sinder is nightwing's youngest daughter with Zatanna she was born on Halloween with her magically genes she became a witch and knowing Dick's luck she turns out to be something called a silver story will be out later.**


	3. Tim and Steph

**Pairing:Steph/Tim**

Steph sat quietly rembering the conversion she had with the man in the red called the small apartment this afternoon wanting ask for Timmy and informing her Dick was in was over his and Dragging Artemis,Aqualad and half of the team down with mind drift back to his words of advice the first time they met...

**Flashback**

"So your Bruce's knew robin?"

"H'yeah whats it ya?"She said slightly startled at the fact he knew her partners real name.

"used to be one, think it's only fair ta warn ya he has a tendency of breaking them."

"What do y..."She turned around to find the man gone and an arrow-head and a bullet where he once stood,she cocked her and picked up the small items at her feet

**End of flashback**

She toyed with the items in her hand until she heard the door creak he really break her?

"Hey babe,"Tim said in circling her his arms she giggled.

"What?"

"Hey babe?Really Timmy?"

"I've been around Rachel and Gar, okay?"She giggled again and turned around and kissed him"Be careful you'll catch their dysfunction."

" Eh. their dysfunction rolls right off my dysfunction,I am a bat after all."He said laughing.

"Yeah theres no dysfunction like bat dysfuction,"

"And if anyone tells you different please direct them batman the second,"Tim adds bitterly the couples teasing had turned into the mission.

"Tim."

"Sorry it's just he hurt everyone and himself for what?A mission, some stupid mission that cost so much for so little,"She smiled softly at her boyfriend, wondering how to break the news of a foe calling,was Jason even considered a foe?She'd never knew any of the martyrs but she heard stories such as that Artmis' could take out in Batman under an hour if she ever set her mind to it and Kaldur was a brave man who feared little,save coming home to face everyone and talking to Raquel,but on Jason details were sketchy.

"Tim,Sweetie Kal and Artemis knew what they were getting into,they knew Dick was bonkers and they still did it they're as much to blame as anyone."

"I know it's just he hurt generations with his stupid idea."

"Tim, Jason called,"She said looking at the ground.

"What did he say?"Tim sai dwith an arched I brow, Jay would never contact anyone in the batfamily in less hells being destroyed by the joker himself.

"He said and I quote 'it's time to suck it up and save Goldie's ass before someone kills his ass and buries it next to the asylum for good measure',"She said laughing.

"Well that's Ironic all the times he saved us now we're saving him,"He said quietly.

"Tim no matter what happens out there rember three things okay?One no matter how bleak it looks someone will always rise to fight the fight, two Dick's insane but he's still your brother and three I love you."

"Love you too Steph."He said kissing her and walking in to away to get ready for the mission at hand.

Yeah he had broken her, but most of the best people had been broken.


End file.
